Ford F-Series
Since the early '90s, the best-selling vehicle in the United States remained the Ford F-Series full-size pickup. Year-to-year changes 1991 An earlier eighth-generation Ford F-Series was available as either an F150 or F250. The F150 had base Styleside, S Styleside and Super Cab trim levels, each as Short or Long Bed pickup trucks, while the F250 only had base Styleside and Super Cab Long Bed pickup trucks. 1992 The Ford F-Series was redesigned for its ninth generation. 1995 The vehicle was essentially carried over for 1995, though it did receive a number of small but important improvements that ran the gamut from an expanded model range to powertrain enhancements. New this year was a 7.3-liter direct injection turbocharged diesel engine option, which replaced the normally aspirated version. In addition, a luxurious Eddie Bauer top-of-the-line trim level came on board. The Ford F-Series continued its role as the dominant player in the full-size pickup truck market, appealing to buyers who demanded functionality and durability. Key competitors were the Chevrolet C/K pickup, GMC Sierra and Dodge Ram. The F-Series was available in three cabs (Regular, Supercab and Crew Cab) and five load-carrying series (F-150, 250, 250 HD, 350 and F-Super Duty). The cargo bed was available in a narrow style (Flareside) as well as a wide version (Styleside) and in two lengths. There were now four trim levels: Special, XL, XLT and the new upscale Eddie Bauer. The base-level engine remained the 4.9-liter inline 6-cylinder. Optional engines were a 5.0-liter ohv V8, a 5.8-liter ohv V8, a 7.5-liter ohv V8 and the new 7.3-liter turbo-diesel V8. A 5-speed manual transmission was standard. There were two optional automatics: a 3-speed and a 4-speed. Four-wheel-drive versions of F150 models had shift-on-the-fly capability. The Lightning high-performance model received a new split bench seat. 1997 The tenth generation Ford F-Series was introduced for this model year. Unfortunately, trucks during this generation were ranked the 2nd Worst Performing Vehicle ever. Pricing was announced on November 30, 1995, and the first F-150 trucks went on sale on January 25, 1996. Retail prices As of May 2, 1994: *'$12,648 '(1994 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,598 '(1994 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$16,107 '(1994-1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$19,576 '(1994 Ford F-150 Lightning 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,939 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$19,641 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x2 Crew Cab Pickup) *'$20,032 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$19,636 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$20,227 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 Crew Cab Pickup) *'$22,672 '(1994 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) As of mid-1994: *'$13,001 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,715 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$14,256 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$15,134 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Stepside Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,'13'5 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$16,841 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Stepside Supercab Pickup) *'$16,107 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,733 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,579 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Stepside Regular Cab Pickup) *'$18,439 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *'$19,144 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Stepside Supercab Pickup) *'$16,756 '(1995 Ford F-250 Special 4x2 HD Supercab Pickup) *'$15,102 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$15,670 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x2 HD Regular Cab Pickup) *'$18,373 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x2 HD Supercab Pickup) *'$19,146 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$20,826 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 HD Supercab Pickup) As of late 1994: *'$17,939 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$19,641 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Crew Cab Pickup) *'$20,205 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$20,227 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Crew Cab Pickup with dual rear wheels) *'$19,637 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$22,672' (1995 Ford F-350 4x4 Crew Cab Pickup) As of January 12, 1995: *'$13,287 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$13,558 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,306 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,530 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$15,184 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Stepside Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,984 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Short Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$15,218 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x2 Long Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$16,285 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Short Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$16,528 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Long Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$16,991 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x2 Stepside Supercab Pickup) *'$16,157 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,485 '(1995 Ford F-150 Special 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,783 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,141 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *'$17,629 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Stepside Regular Cab Pickup) *'$18,589 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Short Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$18,730 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Long Bed Supercab Pickup) *'$19,394 '(1995 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 Stepside Supercab Pickup) *'$15,152 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$16,906 '(1995 Ford F-250 Special 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$18,523 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x2 HD Supercab Pickup) *'$19,390 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 HD Regular Cab Pickup) *'$21,220 '(1995 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 HD Supercab Pickup) *'$19,880 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$20,255 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$20,085 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Crew Cab Pickup) *'$20,671 '(1995 Ford F-350 4x2 Crew Cab Pickup with dual rear wheels) *'$23,118' (1995 Ford F-350 4x4 Crew Cab Pickup) Prices for the 1996 Ford F-150, F-250 and F-350 were announced as of October 1, 1995. Shipping prices *'$600 '(1994 to early 1995 models) *'$615 '(1995 models) Gallery 91fseries.png|1991 Ford F-Series (Regular Cab) 93fordf150supercab.png|1992-1993 Ford F-150 (Supercab) 94fordf150supercab.png|1994 Ford F-150 (Supercab) 95fseries.jpg|1995 Ford F-Series (Regular Cab) 95fordf150supercab.png|1995 Ford F-150 (Supercab) 96f150.jpg|1996 Ford F-150 (Regular Cab) 96f250.jpg|1996 Ford F-250 (Supercab) Video Clips Category:Ford Category:Pickup trucks